Everything's Not Lost
by dreama727
Summary: slashless Frodo romance: a girl appears in Rivendell, and her past may threaten the quest. (sounds Mary Sue, but isnt (i hope!))
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! So I'm just going to put my disclaimer at the beginning, it carries over the whole piece:  
  
I DO NOT OWN ANYONE (except for Lorelai) ALTHOUGH I DO OWN THEIR SPEECH AND ACTIONS (except where noted).  
  
There, that done, I'm Amanda, this is my first serious LOTR fan fic, and I'm going to try to stick to the story as closely as possible. Now some of the dates may be different then from the book, but that's because it will either a) work with MY story better or b) work with my interpretation of the film. Yes, I have read all the books, as will be seen in future chapters (ooh spoilers!). So please read and review, constructive criticism is always welcome as I am always looking to improve my craft! Soooo, on with the fic!  
  
PS: the words in /backslashes/ are thoughts. Got it? *thumbs up* good!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Where am I to go?"  
  
"Rivendell…" a dark voice hissed in reply.  
  
~*~  
  
Eventually it will come to Rivendell. That's what she had been told. That is where she must wait.  
  
She glanced up at the iridescent moon above them. It gleamed off the sweat of the three Orcs towering over her. They had been forced to guide her to Rivendell and protect her. She was most vital in His plan.  
  
For weeks now, they had traversed across land, more land then she had ever seen before in her life, at least to her memory.  
  
"This is where we end our trek," one of the Orcs grunted.  
  
"End? It is still three day's journey to Rivendell," she replied curiously.  
  
"We must not be seen. If that were to happen, the plan would fail and you would most likely be killed immediately," he said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh. Well then." She looked upon them with veiled distaste and turned to leave when she felt a cold moist hand grab her arm roughly. She spun angrily out of its grasp. "What exactly do you think you are doing?"  
  
"Just following orders," they grinned evilly before they knocked her onto the ground and pinned her arms down.  
  
She squirmed underneath their firm frames and wriggled relentlessly. The leader of the other two whipped out a small blade and drew it across her arm.  
  
"What are you doing?" she hissed fiercely at them.  
  
"The elves will not willingly believe the story of a lone wanderer, not at these times especially," he growled as he pulled a small package from his belt. "Who is to say you are not on His side?" He proceeded to wipe away the flowing blood and fill the wound with a dull grey powder. "If you were poisoned with deadly potions from our side though, it is more likely to believe that you are with them, against us." The slice began to burn with a freezing fire.  
  
"Why was I not told? What happens if I do not reach Rivendell in time though?" she asked, fear lightly lacing her voice.  
  
The Orcs laughed coldly as they released their grip on her and stood. "You were not told because it was feared you would not agree to the task if you knew what was to come. And if you do not reach Rivendell, we shall prepare our armies for attack." Their eyes glittered in anticipation of impending war. "And you shall die if you do not reach Rivendell in three days. Only there and in Mordor are the resources to save you."  
  
"Three days? So there is no time for rest along my way? Remember that you have only just poisoned me and I am already weary from our travels. It is almost as if my failure is greeted!" She stood, her astonishment clouding her voice. "I thought it was wanted that I complete this task. He certainly wants it." The fire burned along her arm now.  
  
"Then you may want to began as soon as possible," the leader smirked. They yanked hard on the reins of a small white pony, which was stolen from the previous village they passed by, and threw them to her.  
  
"Head north by the ridge at the base along the foothills of the Misty Mountains. Follow the first river you meet west towards Rivendell." She pulled herself up onto the small horse as he gave her directions.  
  
/What if they are not giving me the correct directions?/ she thought wearily. /Oh, what does it matter? No matter which way I head, I have the same chance as whatever their instructions are…/  
  
"Off you go!" one cackled and whipped the backside of the horse. It jumped with a start and went flying off into the night. It took all the strength she had to hold tight to its wild mane as it galloped hard in the direction he had pointed out.  
  
~*~  
  
It had been too long since he had been on a walk. A thinking walk, not one of purpose and destination. Too long since he had felt cool grass upon his weary feet, too long since the burden of the ring hadn't ached upon his heart. He wore it around his neck still, but for those short moments, it weighed no more than any other ring.  
  
He sighed as he walked, remembering life in the Shire, in his comfy home at Bag End. It almost made him feel as though he was back.  
  
A soft snap crackled through the foliage and Frodo's hand instinctively raised to clasp the ring. He cautiously called out, "Who goes there?"  
  
More rustling ensued, and soon the head of a white pony peeked out of the branches.  
  
"Oh," Frodo sighed in relief as his hand fell from his neck. "You startled me…." His hand stretched out to pet its nose and it reached out a little further.  
  
"Oh my…." He breathed softly as the horse stepped out of the trees and he could see the shape of a small form slouched over the neck of the animal.  
  
"Mr. Frodo!" he heard a familiar voice echo through the forest. "Mr. Frodo! We need to prepare for…." Sam stepped into the clearing where Frodo stood, and gasped at the pale rider clinging listlessly to the back of the pony.  
  
"Sam, go and fetch help," Frodo said softly, his eyes never leaving the motionless rider. "Quickly, please Sam."  
  
"R-Right," he trembled and hurried off in the direction he had arrived. When Frodo could no longer hear Sam clambering as quickly as he could through the woods, he slowly reached out his hand and motioned for the horse to move towards him. It gingerly trod forwards and whinnied softly. He softly patted its nose and shifted to its side. The face of a very pale and tired girl lay nestled in the horse mane. Her eyelashes fell to touch her white cheeks, which were dusted with clumps of dirt. Her dark brown hair was streaked with mud and tangled over her shoulders. Upon her arm, there was an angry gash, with dark veins running towards it. Frodo reached out and touched it gently.  
  
Pain struck his left shoulder and the fiery amber eye flashed before him briefly. He fell to the ground in shock, staring wildly at the deep slash just above him.  
  
"Right this way they were, Mr. Elrond sir, I think they just showed up…" Sam was mumbling as the entered the clearing. Elrond quickly moved to the girl's side, as did Gandalf. Strider picked up Frodo and straightened him on the ground.  
  
"Are you alright, Frodo?" he asked.  
  
"Y-Yes, just startled," Frodo stammered once upon his feet. At once, Pippin and Merry flew to his side.  
  
"So what happened?" Merry asked eagerly.  
  
"Yes, Sam just burst into the dining hall and cried, 'Mr. Elrond! Frodo's found someone in the woods!'"  
  
"Pippin, I do not sound like that!" Sam cried defensively.  
  
"You do too Sam," Merry stated. "Anyway, so Elrond gets up and everyone starts following Sam. And then we came into this clearing just in time to see you fall to the ground like you was hit or something!" They stared at him with their excitement written plainly on their faces.  
  
"Well… not much really happened," Frodo offered. "I mean, I was just walking, I heard something and her horse stepped out. Then Sam ran in here and I asked him to go fetch some help for her." They all looked over to see Elrond had removed her from her steed and had laid her on the ground. Gandalf and he had knelt over and were muttering strange words they could not hear whilst they washed the cut.  
  
"So it's a girl…" Pippin said softly.  
  
"Come now," Strider said to the awed hobbits and stood in front of them. "Go back to the house."  
  
"But we-"  
  
"Go."  
  
They sighed dejectedly when they caught a glimpse of Strider's stern face and headed back towards the house.  
  
"I wish we knew who she was…" Merry sighed.  
  
"I guess we'll just have to wait until she wakes up," Frodo shrugged. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Afternoon sunlight streamed softly through the open window. Her eyes fluttered open momentarily before they closed again to block out the delicate rays shining directly in her face. Such light she had never seen, pure and golden, unmarred and gentle.  
  
"I see you have waken," a voice said gruffly, but kindly. The girl turned over and saw a wizened old man sitting beside her. His beard was long and curled over his chest, as did his great silver hair. He leaned back in his chair and gave another puff on his pipe.  
  
She sat up uncertainly and blinked the sleep from her eyes. "Where am I?"  
  
"You are in Rivendell, in the house of Elrond. You were found in the woods upon your horse," he told her.  
  
"Who are you? And how fares my horse?" She felt a knot in the base of her stomach. What if they had found out where she was from? Who she was?  
  
The man laughed. "Your horse is fine, under the best care of Mr. Samwise Gamgee. And I am Gandalf." He looked at her quizzically and raised an eyebrow. "But who, my friend, are you?"  
  
She pushed herself higher in the bed. "Uh… Lorelai… Lorelai Underhill." She looked at him with wide eyes, wondering if he would dispute her claim.  
  
Instead he smiled in remembrance. "Ah yes… Underhill…." Within a moment, his attention was once again rapt on her. "Now what is an Underhill doing out alone, so far from where I have known Underhills to be?"  
  
"Oh… well…" she wracked her brain for an excuse. "Well, I sort of… ran away."  
  
"Away?" He looked at her curiously and she quickly thought for a reason.  
  
"Well, you see… I had heard wonderful stories… of the elves, and of grand adventures! And I wanted to go and see… for I had heard of their bravery and of their beauty and… and I wanted to see if they were all true…" she trailed off sheepishly. "But no one wanted to come with me. My family thought I was mad, and so we all ended up in a huge argument…" she hung her head, "… and I was told to never return."  
  
"Ever?"  
  
"Well… I said a few things rashly that I didn't quite mean…"  
  
Gandalf nodded. "Yes… rather adventuresome for a hobbit… rather like our four…  
  
/Hobbit?/ she wondered. /Is that what they call halflings here? Queer name…/  
  
"How did you come to be infected?" he asked patiently.  
  
"Infected? Is that what that powder was then?"  
  
"Yes, a very strong poison, usually found only within the borders of Mordor. Do you know where that is?"  
  
"Oh yes," she stopped when she saw him glance at her swiftly. "I saw a map before I left home…" she offered quietly.  
  
He looked at her with expectation.  
  
"Oh, yes… I was on my pony riding towards the Misty Mountains, when all of a sudden, this group of… beings were upon us! And then they knocked me off my ride, and stripped me of all my supplies! Food, what little weapons I had gathered, everything. And then this particularly disgusting one drew close to me and slit my arm and put this powder all over it, and then just began grinning at me, really evilly." Her eyes were wide as she tried to demonstrate her story. "My arm began to burn where they had cut me, and within moments they had gone and scared my horse away. I was so scared, Mr. Gandalf sir," she pleaded, "honestly. I found my ride and then began to head north. I figured at some point we'd have to find someone who could help, and near the end, I could barely see, let alone steer the horse. So really, it was by pure luck that I ended up here at all."  
  
"Yes, my thoughts exactly," said Gandalf. He paused in thought before looking at her once more. "Well, I must be off now. Rest, and soon I assume you shall be up and about." He rose and headed for the door.  
  
"Um, Mr. Gandalf?" she called meekly. He turned and watched as her eyes fell. "Who found me?"  
  
"Another young hobbit, a Mr. Frodo Baggins," he said. "I fancy he and his friends will be here before long." He winked at her. "They have been very curious of you since your arrival last evening."  
  
She smiled, and with a kindly grin, he exited. He hurried through the corridors and outside through the gardens. He didn't even notice Pippin and Merry seated in the lowest boughs of a tree beside the path.  
  
"Where d'you suppose he's headed so quickly?" Pippin commented.  
  
"Well, where was he before?" Merry said exasperatedly. He slowly realized what he had just said and his eyes raised to Pippin's in excitement.  
  
"She's awake."  
  
They both stumbled off the tree and began to run, looking for Frodo and Sam.  
  
After much searching, they discovered them on a small bridge in the middle of a blissfully peaceful garden. The foliage created a soft canopy of warm earthy light, and the gentle splashes of their skipping rocks made it one of the most beautiful scenes to be seen.  
  
"Frodo! Sam! She's awake!"  
  
Frodo and Sam looked at each other before hopping to their feet and following Pippin and Merry up to the house. They ran upon nimble silent feet once inside to the door leading to her room. Merry nudged Frodo.  
  
"You go first. You found her."  
  
"Me? Well, I…" He started to say before Pippin opened the door and shoved him inside first.  
  
The afternoon sun was dimming and a soft breeze rustled the long sheers over the adjacent balcony. The sunlight played gently over her face, over her closed eyes. She sighed softly in her sleep and Frodo cautiously stepped forwards. She seemed almost magnetic to him, as if he couldn't tear his eyes away from her, even in her sleep. He stepped closer once more and peered at her even steadier.  
  
"Are you going to tell me who you all are, or do I have to keep pretending to be asleep?" she murmured and turned over to stare directly at Frodo. He quickly backed up and walked right into Pippin, who was leaning over his shoulder. His eyes were met with cold gray, like slate, like the hardest of steel possible. Her eyes sent shivers down his spine, but oddly entranced him and locked him into her stare. She quickly felt her face begin to flush and she dropped her eyes.  
  
"So I guess by default you have to tell me who you all are then," she mumbled and pushed her long straight hair out of her face.  
  
"Oh right. Well, I'm Frodo, and these are Merry, Sam and Pippin." He motioned to the others.  
  
"Well then hello Merry, Sam, Pippin, and Frodo." She smiled at them. "I'm Lorelai."  
  
Frodo still felt her cool glance sweeping over him. It was almost…  
  
"So Lorelai, where are you from?" Pippin asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Oh… well," she began to pick at the edge of the blanket resting over her legs as she wracked her brain to think of the information she had been told back home, "well… I am from a town… called Bree…"  
  
"Oh! We know Bree! We passed through Bree on our journey here!" Merry exclaimed as he sat beside Pippin.  
  
"Well, I live very far outside of Bree, on the outskirts, far enough to almost not be considered Bree anymore," she burst, picking at the edge more feverishly. Sam glanced at her peculiarly. She raised her glance and smiled brightly. "So where are you all from?"  
  
Before long, the quartet were describing their homes and families in great detail, as well as their journey so far. Lorelai just sat and listened to their stories carefully, trying to remember as much information about each of them that she could. /It may come in handy one day./ She sat listening intently as they described their adventures to her. Her eyes were continually drawn to Frodo's neck, where she had caught a glimpse of the golden ring they spoke of freely. Sam just sat beside Frodo, and rarely spoke, only to concrete the rapidly spoken points on behalf of Pippin and Merry.  
  
None of them even noticed that the sun was sinking rapidly along the horizon. Soon the moon was the only source of light shining in brightly. No one even noticed the door creak open slowly.  
  
"I see you are feeling better," a strong voice mused from the doorway. All turned to see Lord Elrond standing at the door. "I decided to come up to see you once these four didn't show up to dinner, a very unusual habit for them." Pippin and Merry stared at each other in fear they had missed a fabulous Rivendell meal. "I also wanted to see if you had completely wearied our guest even further than she already was."  
  
"Oh, no sir, they were telling me of their life in the Shire and of many tales…" she said brightly. He smiled back at her. "There is dinner waiting for you downstairs," he told the foursome. Within a flash, they were on their feet and calling their goodbyes to Lorelai through the door. She tried to hide back her smile as he shut the door and sat in the chair beside her bed.  
  
"Lorelai, my name is Elrond. I am Lord of the Rivendell elves, and this is our home."  
  
"Lord Elrond, I can never repay my gratitude to you for your hospitality and your kindness." She dipped her head for a moment as a sign of appreciation.  
  
He smiled as an Elven maiden entered and lit the torches upon the walls, creating a soft warm flickering light. "You have already repaid me in your quick recovery."  
  
She smiled gently before speaking slowly, almost as if trying to work through her thoughts. "What is to become of the hobbits?"  
  
Elrond looked down. "We shall see. It will be decided what is to become of your friends, if they should return to the Shire, or not…"  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"But do not worry of such things, child, there shall be time enough for this later, and at more happy times." Elrond stood. "Do you hunger or thirst? Victuals and drink may be brought up if you wish."  
  
"Oh, no…" she exclaimed. "I am still weary of my infection, and wish only to sleep."  
  
He nodded. "Then I wish you great rest."  
  
"Thank you." He turned and left the room.  
  
She thought dreamily, /They seem to know not of hunger or of wanting here. Everything is so… perfect…/  
  
She snuggled deeply into the warm covers of her bed and drifted off into sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning she awoke, just before the rising of the sun. With no caution, she slipped out from under the blankets onto the stone floor. A wonderful, delicious stone, filling her with warmth and light that she had never felt before. Very different from the stone of her room were she had been raised in Minas Morgul. Stone, yes, but cold and black and damp, almost dead itself. Her walls were made of the same bleak rock, and her only escape had been the sun, ever peeking over the horizon, just beyond the reach of her window. She had never missed a sunrise in Minas Morgul.  
  
She walked out onto the connected balcony that ran along the edge of the building, and gasped at the beauty before her. Never before had the breaking dawn seemed so joyous, so alive. The jagged mountain edges prolonging the sun's ascent were gone, as were the snorts and grunts of the menacing Orcs shying her away from the light. They weren't there to stop her anymore. The light felt so new, and yet so old to her.  
  
A soft warm glow bathed the valley in gold. The autumn trees rustled below and gleamed in the earliest rays of the day. Elegant housings of Elvish fashion were sparkling in the light.  
  
She glanced to her left to drink in more of the warm beams when a curly head caught her eye.  
  
"Hello there Sam," she smiled. "Beautiful morning, isn't it?"  
  
He lifted his eyes to meet hers as she walked towards him. He hadn't noticed the tiny rim of blue wrapped along the outside edge of her eyes before. "Yes, quite beautiful."  
  
He didn't know why, but a small nagging emerged, it seemed to when he had first set eyes on her in the woods and continued to follow her. It urged him to turn away from her, to not speak to her, to get her away from him and his friends as quickly as possible. Something… cold in her eyes…  
  
"Sam, I never had the chance to mention it before," she said thoughtfully, "but how does my horse fare? Gandalf told me yesterday she had been left to your care."  
  
"Oh, such a sweet horse I have naught to see," he smiled. "She nickers to me whenever I go to see her, and never gives me troubles."  
  
"May we go see her?" Lorelai asked. "I know it is early, and I trust in your care, but she was my only companion, and I should like very much to see her once more."  
  
Sam was taken aback by her keen interest in the animal. The day before she had seemed almost… cold… and uncaring in a way. He seemed to have been the only one who saw something dark in those eyes.  
  
"Of course miss, I was just on my way to see them now," he said, startled at her suggestion.  
  
"It is just that it has been such a long time since I saw her last, and I would not like to leave a good friend like that in an unfamiliar place alone. We became very close over our long journey." They began to walk down the cut stone stairs on the side of the building.  
  
"Very long indeed, especially when there is nobody to answer in your conversations."  
  
She giggled softly. "I supposed an animal lover like yourself would understand what I meant then by 'companion.'"  
  
They soon arrived at the stale, cozy and warm inside. The stone cobbled floor beneath their feet was warm as that in her room, and it was of the same mauve pink as her room. It was open and warm, with large windows overlooking the picturesque dale. Large wooden doors graced the left wall, and the small stalls were made of an aged oak, misty and ashy in colour. There was an air of stillness within, though the horses moved about within their stalls. A whinny flickered through the air and Lorelai saw her horse boxed in one of the furthest stalls.  
  
"Oh Sunrise!" she exclaimed and ran to hug her horse around the neck. Sam watched in awe as he saw the girl drop her frigid act even further. The horse quickly responded to her kindness and nuzzled her shoulder.  
  
"Yes, girl, I missed you too…" she said fondly as she stroked along her soft nose. "Sam, let me rightly introduce you to Sunrise," she gestured to the pony, "as you never were rightly introduced before."  
  
"Ah, so now you have a proper name," Sam smiled. "And to think, all this time, I've been calling you Whitenose…"  
  
She giggled. "Although Whitenose is a sweet enough name, she answers to Sunrise most often. Seeing the sunrise every morning gave me new hope, and this horse is my best friend…." She patted her once again on the nose before turning to Sam. "Will you show me around this stable? It looks marvelous. I think if I was a horse, I'd most love to be housed here."  
  
Sam wondered about this strange girl. Though she seemed frosty, when with one she knows well, she was warmer than he had known before. Her love for the horse clearly radiated through her eyes, and he wondered as to how she became so icy with others.  
  
"Sam?" she looked at him expectantly. "You alright?"  
  
"Oh, oh, yes," he mumbled. "Sorry, I was thinking."  
  
"Quite alright. So where do we begin?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"So where have you two been this morning?" Merry asked Sam and Lorelai as they came back up the balcony, laughing. Frodo and Pippin also stood nearby. Sam froze at his words.  
  
"Oh, we went to see the horses this morning Merry, wonderful day it is you know," he replied.  
  
"And this place has the most fabulous stables I have ever seen!" Lorelai exclaimed. "The stalls are large, and the area is so beautiful! And Sam was showing me around them, and then we went out into the pasture and all the horses were running around and then…" she dissolved into a fit of giggles. Sam blushed and the other hobbits peered curiously at her. Her face was red as she tried to continue. "He… he… slipped and fell in the mud!" Sam's face flushed even deeper as the other hobbits tried to hold back their smiles.  
  
"I didn't SLIP," he said, "I meant to fall, just to show you… that you should be careful!" She looked at him, and he could see she was trying with all her might not to laugh, as were the others. She snorted and quickly clasped her hand over her mouth as not to let another laugh escape.  
  
Sam grunted with a smile and mumbled, "I'm going to go change my pants…." He walked away, the slick mud covering his backside.  
  
"Well, you're in a good mood today," Merry commented. The hobbits were surprised by her spiritedness this morning.  
  
"Oh I think it's wonderful here!" Lorelai said spinning. "It's so filled with life and light…" she trailed off slowly as she caught hold of herself. Frodo looked at her with a mixture of curiosity and amusement. She seemed almost childish in her giddiness. His curiosity deepened when her face fell, as if she were almost ashamed to be happy.  
  
"Well I think as soon as Sam returns," Frodo offered, "we should go down for breakfast."  
  
"Yes, wonderful idea Frodo," Pippin commented as he rubbed his stomach hungrily. "It's been nine hours since I last ate!"  
  
"But you just woke up," Frodo said, eyebrows cocked.  
  
"Your point being?" Pippin shrugged. Lorelai stifled back a small laugh. At that moment, Sam came back clad in a fresh pair of pants.  
  
"Off to breakfast!" Merry and Pippin cried together, as they began to run towards the hall. Sam shook his head and followed them, with Lorelai moving to follow him. Frodo quickly fell into pace beside her.  
  
"Lorelai…" he started.  
  
"Yes?" she responded, looking at him with expectancy.  
  
"You look much prettier when you smile, you shouldn't try to hide it."  
  
"Oh…" she sighed and felt a slight blush creeping up her cheeks. "Well, thank you, I guess…"  
  
Frodo gave her a small smile and hurried to catch up with the others.  
  
/What did he mean when he said that? And why did he say that? And why does my face feel hot whenever I'm around him? Oh, what does it matter…./ She shook her head, picking up her pace to catch up with the others.  
  
"Lorelai," Elrond called to her from the garden below. Her face gently slid into a smile and she padded down the stairs towards him.  
  
"Good morning Lord Elrond sir," she beamed.  
  
"I was wondering if you were feeling better now," he asked, his wise eyes studying her face inquisitively.  
  
"Oh yes sir," she said, "I feel better than ever today."  
  
He smiled softly. "Alright then. Go off to breakfast, the others have already gone. I'm sure they will show you around Rivendell today."  
  
"Thank you Lord Elrond sir." She nodded and turned to leave.  
  
"Oh and Lorelai?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do try to keep the others, as well as yourself, out of trouble today?"  
  
She giggled. "I'll try my hardest sir."  
  
~*~  
  
"That was wonderful!" Lorelai exclaimed as they exited the Great Hall. "I cannot believe you ate that much food for breakfast!"  
  
Pippin glanced over at her, his pale face showing much fatigue for someone that early in the morning. "I shouldn't have made that bet Merry…"  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter now, Pip, too late. You've already eaten the whole turkey…. Anyway, you did win, and you get three ounces of my store of pipeweed now."  
  
"I would've pilfered it anyway…" he groaned, sitting on a bench on the path and holding his stomach.  
  
"Now that's besides the point. Uh oh. Here come the meat sweats…" Merry sighed. "You go ahead, we'll catch up later."  
  
"So…" Lorelai said, looking at their surroundings with barely concealed interest, trying to hide her excitement from her eyes. "Are you going to show me around this place? So far I've only seen the stables and I can't wait to find out what the rest of it looks like."  
  
"Well, maybe Sam can show you…" Frodo said, pausing on the path in thought. "I must go, I'll catch up with you later…." He smiled a little awkwardly, turned, and followed the path in the opposite direction quickly, leaving without a backward glance.  
  
"Well I wonder where he is off to," she said to herself. "No matter. Sam, will you…?"  
  
"Miss Lorelai, I'd love to, but I have to go as well, I'm sorry." He shrugged and turned off to the direction that Frodo had just passed over moments ago. Lorelai caught a glimpse of his puzzled and curious look before he disappeared off into the gardens.  
  
She sighed with exasperation and looked around where she stood. The paths were cobbled and gently swerved through the lush grass that was abundant. Tall trees graced the path and small flowers poked through the blades of grass on either side of her. Although it was beautiful to experience, she soon became bored.  
  
"I wonder if Merry and Pippin are still there…" she said aloud and walked along the path towards where they had left the pair. The bench where Pippin had once sat, groaning, was empty, no trace of them being there at all. They were no where to be seen either, and she looked around with bewilderment. "My first day up and everyone disappears!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm sorry, I couldn't help sticking a little scene from Friends in there, it just fit, and I could see it happening… so I don't own that either. Ciao for now! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again! Okay, although this may not effect everyone here, fanfcition.net has decided to ban actor fics. If you are against this, and even if you arent, please sign this petition to try to urge fanfiction.net to reconsider. Okay, ciao 4 now everyone, and happy reading!  
  
Petition: http://allme2.tripod.com/ffnpetition.html   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"What happened? Everyone just disappeared and I was left wandering all around with no one to guide me!" Lorelai laughed as the four hobbits entered her room. She could sense something large, something of great importance had taken place, just by the solemnity of their faces. Immediately her face fell and she stood, with worry slightly lacing her voice. "Well, what is it?"  
  
"We are… em…" Pippin struggled to say.  
  
""We're leaving," Frodo said softly.  
  
"What?" she exclaimed dejectedly. "Leaving? Why? When? Where to?" Her eyes fell to Frodo's. "Why so suddenly?"  
  
"I'm to destroy the ring."  
  
"But… but you've brought it so far already… can't anyone else do it? Not Gandalf?" she asked.  
  
"Gandalf cannot take the ring, it bears to great for him even…" Sam sighed as he sat on her bed.  
  
"Then Elrond? Strider? You have already come so far and you need to no longer feel its burden, Frodo."  
  
"I am the only one who can. The council has decided it so. Sam, Merry, and Pippin are to come with me as well," said Frodo.  
  
"Who else is to join you?" Lorelai said faintly as she sat on the bed beside Sam, eyes downcast.  
  
"Gandalf shall be our guide, and Aragorn has pledged his sword to help us," Merry said.  
  
"Aragorn?"  
  
"Strider," Sam explained.  
  
"Oh, alright then."  
  
"Also, Legolas, of the elves, Gimli, a dwarf, and Boromir, of the men of Gondor. We leave tomorrow," Frodo said, unwilling to meet her eyes.  
  
"Where are you to go?" She knew the answer inside her heart, but did not wish to hear it.  
  
"We must go to Mordor. To the cracks of Mount Doom, and cast the ring away there. There was it made, and only there can it been unmade," Frodo explained.  
  
"Are you sure that is the only way?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Tension filled the air, as they were all afraid to speak. Thoughts raced through Lorelai's mind.  
  
/I have to do it, I still have to do it… I am still obligated to…/ she thought feverishly. /Even if it is them… even if it is him… why am I even feeling this way?/  
  
"I… I must go get some air…" she muttered as she stood. Frodo reached out to stop her.  
  
"Lorelai, please… it has to be done…"  
  
"I know…" she said softly. "I just need to think…"  
  
He nodded and she exited onto the balcony and out into the night air. It cooled her face and softly ruffled her hair. Moonlight was the only light to be seen and it bathed the valley in a cool silvery light. The melancholy mood of the evening further deepened her sadness.  
  
/Why do they have to go? And why… why do I care so much?/ She wondered to herself. /No matter, I have to do what I have set out to do… but how shall I stay with the group… I must see Elrond…/  
  
Quietly, she slipped over to the staircase at the side of the building and tiptoed down its stone stairs. She stealthily crept along the building's walls until she came to the main house. She could see a light glowing faintly from the upper level and so she took to climbing the stairs there. She reached the balcony and peered inside the room. Elrond sat in front of a roaring fire, his fingers paused to graze his temple in thought. He looked troubled, as if the weight of the world lay solely on him.  
  
"Come in," he said, eyes never leaving the fire. "You have no need to hide from sight. I expected you would come."  
  
Lorelai softly padded inside the room, embarrassed to have her whereabouts known.  
  
"It is Frodo and the others whom you worry for," Elrond said thoughtfully. "Though you have known them only for short days."  
  
"I- I wish only to go with them," Lorelai stuttered. "Only to… to help them."  
  
He turned to look at her. "Help them? He has eight companions, and no need for a ninth."  
  
"I- I know I may not be very big," she said, eyes falling to the floor, "nor strong, but I can be of other uses. I could be of greater knowledge than a wizard, or of keener eye than an elf, or of more determination than a dwarf."  
  
He looked upon the young hobbit with pity. She was so eager to help her friends, and was blind to the dangers that lay ahead for them. "Dear Lorelai, I cannot let you go. Though I believe that you are what you claim, I cannot let you go on this quest. It is to be a fellowship of nine, and nine alone."  
  
Her face fell momentarily before she looked up at Elrond's determined but sad face, with her eyes set with more resolution and steeliness than he had seen before. "Then I shall leave tomorrow."  
  
"Lorelai…"  
  
"I must continue on my journey. Are you to forbid me that too?" she asked coolly.  
  
"If that is what must happen, then that is what must be done," Elrond said defeatedly. He rose from his chair and approached her, kneeling before her to look at her face evenly. "But please, do not feel anger towards me. I must do what I must, and you must do what you must."  
  
"I must do this, and now I must depart. Thank you for your time, Lord Elrond sir," she nodded slightly and left. She blinked back the tiny wells of tears building up around the corners of her eyes and walked off into the night.  
  
~*~  
  
He opened his eyes and drowsily rubbed the sleep from his eyes. A haunting, slow sound reached his ears. Like mist, it slowly captivated him. Slipping out from beneath the sheets, he found himself walking out to the balcony.  
  
The cool, pale moon lay still upon the quiet valley. The twinkle of stars was visible beyond, and the night air was fresh and refreshing. He stared off into the evening, and found the song drifting to him once more.  
  
Twilight rays upon endless dreams,  
  
Pass o'er me through the day  
  
Unable to leave, or burden heave  
  
The shadows dark that stay  
  
And sunlight morns to gladden the soul  
  
But lay heavy upon my heart  
  
Leaves me cold and worn, wearied and torn,  
  
My heart feels as though split apart  
  
He followed the mournful song as it drifted upon the solemn night air. Down through the steps to the garden, where he saw a moonlit figure standing at the edge of a still pond. Her long chestnut hair brushed past her small back in a silvery straight line. Her figure was silhouetted as she stood by water's brim. He stepped forwards and winced as his foot crackled against the autumn leaves.  
  
She spun quickly and stopped her song. Her face was covered in fear, but she quickly recognized his face. "Frodo…" she breathed. "You… you scared me…"  
  
He padded ahead and stood beside her, pulling out of the shadows. "I heard your song… it was beautiful…"  
  
She turned away to stop the gentle blush from creeping to her cheeks. "Oh… well, I was just… thinking…"  
  
He nodded as he looked out at the pond. "Yes, I think this may be the best place in the world to think."  
  
She looked up at his face. "Frodo, how do you feel?"  
  
He paused, and looked at her, thoughts running over his face. "Well… I feel saddened…"  
  
"This may be the last time we ever look upon these lands," she said wistfully. "The last time we ever have the pleasure of meeting under the stars in the great canopies of Rivendell, or have the honour of being able to dip our toes in the gentle waters running here." She dipped her toe in the cool water before pulling it out.  
  
"The last time we may ever feel safe again," he added with a heavy heart.  
  
"I know how you feel, for tomorrow I leave as well."  
  
Both stood in silence as they let the despondent night fill their spirits.  
  
"Leave? But why?" Frodo asked lightly.  
  
"I must continue on my journey. I cannot stay here longer. I'm filled with… I do not know, but I do know I can not remain," she said forlornly. "Well, I had better go to bed," she said softly. "The night is short, and tomorrow begins early."  
  
He nodded. "Indeed."  
  
She turned and began to walk away, before pausing. "Good night, Mr. Frodo Baggins. I hope you sleep well."  
  
"Same to you, Lorelai." 


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to all who have reviewed!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The morning was misty and cold, foreboding of coming hardships. It chilled her skin as she slowly walked through the grass. The light shimmered through the suspended drops seductively, creating the illusion of strewn jewels across the sky, yet Lorelai felt their true meaning, their true intent. She slowly reached out her hand and pushed open the door.  
  
Soft snorts were heard in the room as the horses still slept peacefully. Few were awake, and looked out of their boxes with mild curiosity, but paid little attention to the tiny girl. She carefully walked down to the far stall.  
  
Sunrise peeked her head out of the box and whinnied softly as she saw Lorelai's approach. Lorelai held out her hand in a warning to stay quiet, as not to awake the other horses. Silently, she led Sunrise out of the stall and out into the pasture. The sun was gleaming, dew wetting her feet as she walked along the side of her friend. She casually strolled along in the field, horse at her side, as she said her silent goodbye without saying a word. Although she knew the road was hard, and it was to be long, Sunrise could not come. There was too much peril in store for her and the fellowship, and she could not bear to have to worry about her friend as well as complete her task.  
  
"I am sorry, girl," she whispered softly, letting her tears fall. "But to see you hurt would wound me greater than you know." Kissing her friend, her companion, her partner on the forehead, she left the meadow.  
  
~*~  
  
Hoisting his pack further up onto his back, Frodo turned and gave the buildings of Rivendell a longing glance. His heart ached to stay there, to explore the many forests surrounding it and the dales and meadows to stroll through. But with another furtive glance, he saw it changed, the beautiful guilded structures charred and the sky grim with smoke, the ageless trees clear-cut and being burned for fueling the fires down below in the deep chasms of earth, where pitiless grunts and clangs of metal rang out into the shadow. How the world would change if he were to not turn and walk from its safety.  
  
"Come on Frodo," Merry said as he walked by him towards the exit. "It's time."  
  
Turning back to walk down the broad path, he tried to hide his fear and sadness, pushing it deep within him. The many people situated at the sides of the path, looking upon the walkers with hope, stared at him with pity. He was to carry the task that none wanted to bear. Arching his eyes down to the path ahead of him, and blocking his eyes from their compassionately cool ones.  
  
Finally, as if it seemed an eternity, he reached the small space in front of the heavy wooden doors, the main exit out of Rivendell that he and the rest of the Fellowship would be leaving through. The others were already there; Sam, Merry, and Pippin looking solemner then he'd seen them before; the newcomers, Legolas, Gimli, and Boromir, looking upon him with a sort of unfettered wonder; and Aragorn and Gandalf, both looking so wise and so strong, despite their greatly differed appearances. Elrond stood with them, and the group fell silent at Frodo's entrance.  
  
Elrond stepped forward once he joined the other walkers and gazed over them. His eyes deceived him in his hope, and it was clear to Frodo that there was little faith in the success of this mission.  
  
"Today, you carry the hope of all of Middle-Earth," Elrond began gravely. "This is an arduous task, but it must be attempt, for we have little time. This is our only solution. I bid all of you farewell, and the grace of Valor." He bowed his head gently, and the walkers mimicked the movement back to him.  
  
Sam reached out and petted the nose of Bill as they turned away from the security of Rivendell and set out on the hardest thing ever attempted. Not a word was spoken as they walked under the gaping archway, under the melancholy glare of their world. The road twisted away from the arch, and the crowd let out a collective sigh, almost in relief, but also in fear, for this was their fate to be protected by nine people. They began to drift away from the path, leaving to go to their own prayers of safety.  
  
Lorelai picked up her pack from the base of the tree where she had seen the entire situation. Flinging it onto her back, she fiddled with the straps uncertainly as she began to walk towards the great doors. Elrond stood in front of her and she looked up at him, her anger and yet her understanding flashing in her eyes.  
  
"You do not need to do this," he coaxed. "You may stay here for as long as you wish, and wait for them to return."  
  
"I do not know if they are to return, as you have your doubts in them as well," she said coolly. "Even if nothing is to happen and they waltz into Mordor and destroy the ring right under their very noses, I want to be there, for I may be able to create the distraction in order for them to slip through the cracks. So, although I do greatly appreciate your offer, I cannot accept, on the simple grounds that I could not live with myself." She bit her lip as she finished and chewed on it out of nervousness. He paused, and then sighed.  
  
"You are a very stubborn one. I should like very much to see you when this is all over," he smiled sadly.  
  
"I will try to grant you that after all you have done for me," she said and dipped her head slightly. "Thank you Lord Elrond."  
  
"And thank you too, Lorelai Underhill." With one last pause, he turned away.  
  
The path was now empty but for her, and with an uncertain gaze backwards, she set off, following in the footsteps of one not much larger than herself only a few moments afterwards. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey you guys! Me again! I know I havent been too vocal throughout the postings… sorry! N e who, im not so sure if I should continue this story… I need reviews!! Sigh sorry, its just a little depressing… meh  
  
So enjoy!!!! (and if u love me, youll review…)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Further through the woods, she could see the dull glow of the fire lit by the group. She had followed them west all day, and kept her distance. She was still within reach of maybe a minute, but far enough to not be considered part of the group. She had stopped for the night behind the fellowship, right on the path they had trod for themselves earlier that evening. Shivering, Lorelai crunched into her apple, mentally trying to tell herself it was some nice warm bacon or a cup of steaming tea…  
  
Shaking her head she smiled to herself. /Pippin must really be rubbing off on me…/  
  
She sat in a small clearing in the woods, alone but for the bright glare of the full moon. It shone brightly above her, and she felt almost bare under its scrutinous stare. Tossing the rest of the apple to the forest, she huddled up closer to the tree and drifted off into a cold and listless sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"Are you sure these woods are safe?" Frodo asked, with a slightly anxious edge. He looked towards the west with worry upon his youthful face. Aragorn placed a protective hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, we are perfectly safe… and so is she. Nothing will happen." Frodo looked up gratefully at Aragorn.  
  
"Thank you Strider," he said tiredly. "I only wish that she weren't so determined to follow…."  
  
"Her feelings for you run deep, but she has a separate path from you Frodo." Aragorn smiled sympathetically. "Go to sleep. She'll be fine."  
  
Frodo nodded sleepily. "Yes, I suppose you're right. Goodnight Strider. Goodnight everyone." He laid down in a bed of crackled leaves, drawing his cloak over himself, over by where Sam was already asleep. He soon fell asleep, though his dreams were plagued with dark towers upon high hills….  
  
~*~  
  
Aragorn sighed as he kept watch over the fellowship. He had been sitting in front of the fire for over two hours now, while the others slept peacefully. He could detect no sound unnatural to a forest.  
  
His ears pricked when he heard a soft cry. The sound was coming from a few yards away. Cautiously, Aragorn listened harder and heard, very softly, the sound of laboured breathing. He rose to his feet quickly, and with the agility of a limber cat, rushed through the forest silently. He came upon a small clearing where they had passed through just before stopping for the night. The moon shone clearly though the canopy of leaves, silver and cool over its surroundings. His eye quickly caught sight of her, bundled up at the base of an old tree. Her face cringed in fear and she whimpered softly, creasing her pale skin and the beads of perspiration over her forehead.  
  
"No, no… I won't go back…" she murmured feverishly in her sleep, tossing and turning. He knelt beside her and studied her face carefully.  
  
A crackle rang out from behind him. Pippin stepped out into the clearing and knotted his eyebrows when he saw Aragorn leaning over Lorelai. He traipsed over and knelt beside him.  
  
"Hullo there Strider, what are you doing?" he whispered.  
  
"She was having a nightmare," Aragorn replied, his hand straying to tuck a fallen lock of hair behind her ear. "What it is that haunts her though, I know not."  
  
"Oh well, I just woke up and saw you dart through the woods and I was just wondering what you were doing," Pippin rambled. He shrugged and almost lost his balance, dropping his hand to support his weight on the crunching leaves.  
  
In an instant, her eyes flashed open and she scrambled away from Aragorn and Pippin. Her eyes were wide and unfocused, and filled with fear.  
  
"Lorelai?" Pippin said slowly. She looked at him sharply. "Lorelai, it's Pippin. Are you okay?"  
  
She looked at his face carefully and sighed in recognition before nodding slowly. "Yes… I… I just had a bad dream, I'm alright…."  
  
"Are you sure?" Aragorn asked. She nodded again and relaxed against the tree, looking exhausted and weak. He reached out his hand and gently pressed it to her forehead. Fire seemed to radiate from her skin underneath it and she closed her eyes at the coolness his touch brought. Her fever was burning, but she felt icy all over.  
  
"Come now," Aragorn said softly. "Back to our camp."  
  
"But… I thought…."  
  
"Your fever has returned. If nothing is done, then you may not survive a day." He sighed as he studied her face. "You should not have left with such little rest."  
  
"I should not have had to travel alone on this quest," she returned, eyebrow raised. "I am determined to help Frodo succeed in his mission."  
  
He smiled at her stubbornness, even now, and held out his hand. "What is done, is done. Now come, we must stop it before it worsens." She reached out, grabbed his hand, and rose.  
  
"Thank you." They walked back to the camp slowly through the tangled forest. Once back, Aragorn made her sit near the fire with his cloak wrapped around her. He quickly found some kingsfoil and began to tear it into tiny pieces.  
  
"Pippin, off to bed," he said as he sprinkled the leaves into water and set it above the fire. "Tomorrow we have far to travel."  
  
"But what about her? Is she staying with us? Is she joining the fellowship?" Pippin asked quietly.  
  
"No, this is only temporary, until she is well enough to go her own way again," he said softly, stirring the pot occasionally. "Now, go to bed. We can talk more tomorrow."  
  
Pippin nodded and lay down next to Merry. "Goodnight Lorelai," he whispered to her.  
  
She smiled in return tiredly. "Goodnight Pippin." She watched as he slowly and unwillingly drifted off to sleep. Aragorn brought her a small bowl, smelling greatly of herbs.  
  
"Drink this, it will help aid your fever." She slowly raised the small bowl and, after reluctantly sniffing the contents, drunk all in the bowl. Immediately, she began to feel drowsy.  
  
"Sleep," he said, leading her over to where the others slept. Her eyelids drooped as she lay down on the ground beside Frodo. She snuggled deeper into the warm cloak and fell asleep almost instantly. Aragorn sighed and looked upon her with sympathy.  
  
"I do not know what role you are to play, but for our sake, please let it be good." 


	7. Chapter 7

The sound of rattling pots awakened him from deep slumber. He kept his eyes closed and smiled as he heard Sam's familiar humming as he began making breakfast. Yawning, he opened his eyes and was surprised to see a different face sleeping beside him. Lorelai's eyelids were still closed and he could see soft rings beneath her eyes. He shifted as to get up, and she sighed contentedly, making him freeze before venturing on to pushing himself up.  
  
"Oh, good mornin' there Mr. Frodo," Sam said as he flipped the bacon in his pan.  
  
"Hello there Sam. Do you know," he asked carefully, "what she's doing here?"  
  
"Apparently last night her fever came back or something. She's staying with us for now, until she's well again."  
  
"Oh." Frodo paused and began to walk over towards Sam, sitting beside him. It was indescribable, but somehow, when Sam said that she was to stay with them, if only for a little while, it seemed to lighten his heart. The sight of her sleeping peacefully had chased away his fears of her being alone and cold in the night.  
  
Sam smiled slyly. "I suppose you're happy about that then, Mr. Frodo?"  
  
"Yes Sam, I am. Now I don't have to worry about her being alone if something were to happen."  
  
"Oh yes, only if something were to happen… has nothing to do with the way you're looking at her now…" he snickered good-naturedly. Frodo shot Sam a look.  
  
"I'm not looking at her in any way Sam," he said, telling himself that in his mind as well. "I only wish her to be… alright…."  
  
"Alright then Mr. Frodo, Sam knows when to stop asking questions," he grinned.  
  
"So where is everyone else off to now?" Frodo questioned, his eyes only detecting Lorelai, Pippin, Merry, and Gimli asleep on the ground. His eyebrows raised when a loud snore of Merry's punctuated his sentence.  
  
"Well, Strider and Boromir were awake when I woke up, and I haven't seen Legolas today. When Gandalf woke up, only a few minutes ago, he went off, I suppose looking for Strider, at the sight of her." Sam shrugged.  
  
A loud yawn abruptly ended his sentence. They turned to see Lorelai stretching her arms high above her head, eyes squinted shut, before she sat up and smiled sleepily. "Well, hello there," she said softly, her eyes still looking fatigued and weary. "Good sleep last night?"  
  
"Are you okay?" Frodo asked, rising to go to her side. He squatted beside her.  
  
"Oh, I'm alright, it was just a little cold last night, that's all…" she shrugged, trying to hide the anxiety last night's dreams still held for her. The flashing red eye, looming over her, peering at her meticulously, examining every pore and finding she was worthless, used up, worn out to His cause. Casting her into the mighty fires of Mount Doom, where fires had continued to glow and rumble far beneath the recesses of the earth, where the only life was eternal damnation, and the only savior was death. Tormented dreams fired her soul and beckoned her fever, to return, to stay ever a reminder of the power held over her. Strangely enough, when she fell asleep for the second time, the brew seemed to aid her in quelling the brutal fire below. She still felt shaky today, and still felt vulnerable, but not nearly as petrified as she felt last night. And the warmth and genuine concern Frodo's eyes held for her was more than enough to make her feel better.  
  
He reached out and gently touched her forehead. It felt cool and soft, and his fingers tingled at the contact of his skin to hers.  
  
"Your fever seems to be gone," he said, drawing his hand back quickly. She nodded.  
  
"Yes, I do feel quite a bit better."  
  
"Ah, hello Lorelai!" a voice cried out from beside them. Gandalf stepped out of the woods, Aragorn, Boromir, and Legolas close behind him. "You are feeling better than?"  
  
She stood, looking with the utmost gratitude at Aragorn. "Yes, very much better. I thank you very much for all you have done."  
  
"Well then, that is good," Gandalf smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "You shall stay with us for the rest of today, assuming that you are headed the way we are…." He gave her a slightly chastising look.  
  
"You assumed correctly. Am I also correct to assume that Elrond informed you of our earlier conversation?" she countered, making Gandalf snort with amusement at her spunk.  
  
"It is heartening to see you in such high spirits," he grinned, "but we must wake the others. We still have long to travel, and the day is short."  
  
After the other members had awaken, breakfast was had by all before they had to shoulder their packs and begin again. Gandalf led the company through the forest for a time before the emerged into a wide field again. Frodo followed closely behind him, then Sam, and Merry and Pippin. Lorelai and Legolas walked carefully behind them, and after them, Boromir was talking with Aragorn.  
  
"I do not think it is good that she is with the company," Boromir whispered adamantly. "There is no good to come of an extra walker. Especially one who is weak and little."  
  
Aragorn shook his head as he listened. "She is involved with this quest somehow. Though I do not know for what purpose entirely, she is important."  
  
"I say that we must send her away, get rid of her in some way. She proves to much of a liability in case of attack," Boromir countered with vehemence.  
  
Legolas paused in his stride a few paces and began to walk with the pair at the end. "I would be careful with what you are saying Boromir, for she can hear your every word. You are lucky that she is not one to fight, for the fire in her eyes at your words would leave you dead."  
  
Boromir's eyes travelled to the back of the tiny girl, whose movements seemed of calm indifference. He shrugged off Legolas' warning, but his eyes never left her. 


	8. Chapter 8

I'm so sorry about the length of time it took me to update!!!!! But now the next chapter's up!!! Yay!!!!!!!  
  
Lol, I'm a little hyper, too much turkey this weekend, so anyway...  
  
Enjoy, relax, eats some stuffing, and let your fingers do the talking as you review ;) See you all soon!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"What are we to do about her?" Boromir whispered that evening. The hobbits all sat over by the fire, telling stories to one another while the others stood further away, pondering over her fate. They had made it halfway up the Caradhas, and had stopped for the night. Moths danced around the flames, merrily ignoring the child-like hobbits.  
  
Aragorn sighed and shook his head. "I do not think it would be wise to leave her again. She is still weak, though her pride prevents her from it." He looked over at the group and watched as the firelight danced over her happy face. Pippin was animatedly telling a story to the group while Merry added in corrections. She let out a giggle watching their story before softly wincing.  
  
Gandalf sighed. "She still seems too fragile to leave our group. Although there is still the chance of her illness returning, she is safer with us."  
  
"But this was to only be a fellowship of nine! We cannot have another join our group now!" Boromir countered. "Nine walkers to match the nine Nazgul, and what is proposed would be to break the will of the council." He stared at the others with indignance. "Did she not try to see Elrond before we left to see if she could join us? Did he not deny her that?"  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "But he obviously did not anticipate that she would become ill again! If we were to leave her, she may not even survive! Do you think Elrond would have preferred that?"  
  
"Alright, calm down everyone," Legolas cut in, putting up his hands between Aragorn and Boromir's heated glares. "It seems to me that until she is better, or we are more sure of her strength, that she should stay with us. This way, we do not gain another walker, and we also know how she is feeling."  
  
Gandalf nodded. "I agree."  
  
"So do I," voiced Gimli.  
  
Boromir sighed and held up his hands. "Fine. But I wash my hands of her. I think she may be endangering our mission, and by keeping her close, our peril grows nearer."  
  
"If we do not help her, her peril is now," Aragorn said.  
  
Lorelai shivered in the crisp autumn-like evening. The further they trekked up the mountains, the colder it got. She was happy to have it cool her fiery forehead, but its chill bit into her bones like teething frost.  
  
Sam nudged her. "Cheer up Miss Lorelai," he whispered. "It's too good a story to look so glum."  
  
She sighed softly and shrugged her shoulders under the heavy cloak wrapped around her. "It's cold tonight and I fear they are deciding my fate." She nodded in a gesture to the others, huddled around one another and speaking in furtively low voices.  
  
Sam's brow crinkled a little at that, and he shook his head. "Never mind that, no matter what happens, we won't leave you. We all care 'bout you too much, and as much as some of them may hate to admit it, they do too. No one'll be wishin' to see you go Miss Lorelai."  
  
She smiled a little, and held back the tears that beckoned to spill down her cheeks. "Thank you Sam. I don't think I deserve that, but thank you."  
  
"Didn't deserve that? But..." he started, confused before he noticed she was no longer listening to him, but listening to Pippin's story unfold.  
  
"...And so Merry had feathers stuck to him the entire day!" Pippin gasped before bending over to support the belly laughs racking his body. Frodo was bent over where he sat on the ground, clutching his stomach as he silently shook.  
  
"It wasn't THAT funny Pip." Merry rolled his eyes as his face blushed furiously.  
  
"Oh, but it was," he snickered, taking a few quick breaths before the giggles overtook him again.  
  
"I never heard that one before!" Frodo laughed. "I thought all of your adventures were public knowledge!"  
  
"Well this one wasn't because I expressly told Pippin NOT TO TELL ANYONE," Merry growled, glaring at Pippin.  
  
"Well, there was that, and the fact that you hid in your house all day until your mum came home to scrub you clean!" he yelped, as he and Frodo burst into new peels of laughter.  
  
Sam chuckled and Lorelai snorted with laughter. She sighed good-naturedly before pushing herself up.  
  
"Well, I'm tired, so goodnight everyone," she yawned.  
  
"Goodnight," everyone called. Boromir never looked up and only mumbled his response, she noticed, and felt her stomach burn with anger.  
  
She lay down opposite to the hobbits, and lay down on her stomach, staring into the fire. She watched the flames leap and dance in the night sky and grow orange around the tips, before their ends subsided back into the body of fire. Her eyes met Frodo's through the crackling blaze, and she smiled before laying her head on the ground to let the glowing embers soothe her weary eyes and mind into sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Sleepily, her eyes rolled open. The sky was still black as ink and the stars appeared as tiny pricks of light in the velvet sky. The fire had dwindled down, its flames lower and more akin to the embers.  
  
The little cocoon she had made herself out of her blanket was warm and she nuzzled her chin deeper into it slightly. Rolling her eyes lazily down, she saw Frodo slept beside her, huddled in a ball.  
  
His dark curly hair stuck out in all directions from under his cloak and half of his face could be seen. His eyelids were like marble in their pale smooth perfection, and she could imagine the bright blue held behind them. His nose slightly twitched in his sleep as a stray lock of hair fell to touch it. She felt the urge to reach her hand out and tuck it back, draw her hand over his soft hair, and feel the warmth from his skin, and down his neck, where...  
  
She felt her hand stir, as though through will of its own, to grasp at his neck and undo the chain that encircled it, to take the Ring and run, run back to Mordor, the only place that would truly have her, where He would take her as His own for being loyal and good... where she might feel wanted.  
  
Her hand slightly rustled the cover, and Legolas' head spun. "Lorelai?" he whispered quietly, as not to wake the others.  
  
She froze, and slowly moved her hand back to her side. "I just had a dream," she mumbled, "just an ordinary dream..."  
  
"Alright then. Goodnight," he responded.  
  
She murmured softly before drifting back to sleep, her eyes still trained on the glint of gold that was always just out of reach. 


	9. Chapter 9

Look, I know I'm horrible. I know it, and if you are reading this, bless you for getting this far. Whether this is the first time reading this lovely little tale, or just the next chapter of the story you've started a while ago (after many MANY curse words at my direction for being so slow, I know), THANK YOU for giving me a shot. I love writing, I love LOTR, and hell, why not have some fun and combine them, eh? ;)  
  
So enjoy, please review if you have the time, or any questions, comments, or criticisms. Have fun! (  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The biting wind snarled all around them, the snow swirling in its ferocious grasp. The snowflakes stung like fire upon their faces, and the cold of the thick snow made their legs numb. The hobbits clung to the larger folk, unable to push through the thick blanket-like snow. Lorelai hugged close to Legolas's hip, and was glad that he was her transportation as she glanced back at the big people trudging roughly through the snow. He walked as gracefully as possible atop the icy crust, fighting the blazing flakes. She pushed her head deeper into her cloak and squeezed closer to his warm torso.  
  
She felt his body tense up underneath his clothing as he paused momentarily. "There is a fell voice on the air!" he cried out to the group, who stumbled through the snow behind him.  
  
Gandalf's head dipped. "Saruman," he muttered.  
  
As if in confirmation, rocks tumbled down, narrowly missing the shallow ledge they were perched upon. Lorelai felt Legolas take a step towards the wall and turn for her to face the sheer rock wall. //It's comforting to know I'm not ignored as some would wish.// she thought fleetingly before she stole a glance at Boromir.  
  
"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn cried. "We must turn back!" He spoke the words everyone wanted to hear, but none wanted to accept; least of all Gandalf.  
  
"No!" he yelled back, facing the onslaught of wind. Raising his staff, he began yelling into the wind, which threw his words upon the rock wall, smashing them. The voice Legolas had heard was clearer now, so even Lorelai could hear it over the roaring wind. With a crack from the sky, she felt Legolas shake as the rumble reverberated through the mountain.  
  
Looking up she saw the sky was quickly becoming white by the crashing of an avalanche directly above them. She felt herself being shoved closer to the wall, out of Legolas' touch, to the direction of the party and the wall face. Legolas stepped away, his arm outstretched towards Gandalf. She leaned all her weight to her left in an attempt to knock herself out of the icy blanket, but the snow crushed on top of her, as well as the rest of the company.  
  
Panic set in immediately. She tried to claw away at the snow packed densely around her, but all see could see was white. She desperately flailed her arms to try to loosen the snow; instead more pressed her to the snow beneath her. Time seemed to stretch on, and it felt like she was trapped for an eternity. She felt the cold melting around her face, and her breath, heightened by fear, was becoming shallower. There was little air left.  
  
She felt snow pressing onto her more heavily, and a strong hand fumbled through the snow before grasping her arm. It yanked her upwards until she felt the sharp wind upon her exposed skin again. As she took a gasp of air, she looked up through the snow caught on her lashes to see Boromir's expression of concern. It quickly turned to one of hidden mistrust as he reached into the snow and pulled her out, placing her roughly on her feet as he moved through the snow to the next hidden body.  
  
Shivering fiercely, she pressed up against the rock wall to regain her breath. /Maybe Boromir's right... Maybe I am too much of a liability to remain... Maybe this task will even... kill me.../ she thought to herself, as she tried to blink back the slowly freezing tears. She angrily brushed them off her cheeks, and turned to see the rest of the fellowship catching their breath and brushing off the heavy snow. The snowfall had lightened to a gentle sprinkling, but she could see darker clouds moving in overhead.  
  
"We must get off the mountain!" Aragorn cried.  
  
That much was clear to everyone. Immediately, suggestions were being called from everyone. Boromir spoke of Rohan and Gondor, while Gimli shouted about the mines below their feet. A pause froze the company.  
  
Gandalf bit his lip, a mark of uncertainty unfamiliar to his weathered face. "Let the ringbearer decide."  
  
Frodo looked at him, startled, and paused momentarily, glancing at Lorelai before speaking loudly to the group. "We will go through the mines."  
  
Gandalf's eyes closed, a look of regret flashing through his face. "So be it." 


	10. Chapter 10

Whoo hoo! Look who got the next chapter done really really quick! *does a victory dance* Actually, that's unfair of me to say, this was one of the first chapters I had started writing (I just knew I had to get it in here somewhere!) Anyways, you know the dealy by now: I love reviews, and thoroughly thoroughly enjoy them (it was so funny, I got a review the other day, and I started jumping around because I was so happy because the person was so nice, and my boyfriend thought I had lost it so never ever think I don't appreciate them! lol) Most of all, I hope you enjoy the story thus far, it should be maybe... 5-9 chapters more... I'm not sure how long that will end up taking, but I'm hoping to get this all done before RotK (I'm so happy for the last film, and yet so sad because I know there'll be nothing to look forward to anymore :-( ) So namarie everyone, and enjoy!!!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The place they had chosen to stop for the night was beautiful. The moon shone high above the trees, soft and inviting. Its pale face was mirrored in the trickling stream, ripples descending through its smooth appearance, marring its perfection. The grass was wet, sprinkled with mist, like the finest dew, as it tumbled down to the stream of melted snow. She sat on the grass, carefully fingering a strand of her long hair. It fell into soft waves which rippled down her back, in sharp contrast to the straight line it was when he first saw her. It shone with a golden touch under the iridescent moon, and she appeared fairer then any he had seen before. She was not exceptionally pretty, but at that moment she took his very breath away. Her head was bowed slightly forward, and he saw a glimmer fall from her cheek.  
  
"Lorelai, what's wrong?" he asked gingerly, moving to kneel in front of her. He studied her tear-stricken face carefully, and she sniffled, pushing away the fallen tears from her cheeks.  
  
"I'm just remembering." she smiled bitterly. She shrugged her shoulders as if to drop the subject. "It's nothing. Really." She looked up to his sympathetic eyes and fresh tears sprung up. "Really... it's... it's nothing." Her hand fumbled around her neck where her fist clasped tightly around a small silver necklace he had never noticed before.  
  
"Lorelai," he whispered, grabbing her hand within his own, "tell me."  
  
She closed her eyes momentarily before pulling the chain off over her head and dangling it outstretched on her hand. A small silvery gold ring lay in the middle of her palm, plain in workmanship, but beautiful in its simplicity. Frodo looked at her carefully before reaching out to hold the ring, feeling its smooth curves beneath its fingertips. He saw scripted letters inside the small band: M. G.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, his mind wary as he slowly examined it.  
  
"It belonged to my mother. Just an average, ordinary ring, not a ring of power. Not like..." she trailed off, pausing to look at his throat. "I... I've had it ever since I can remember..."  
  
"Do you remember your mother well?" he asked, and then inwardly cringed, out of stupidity of the question, it seemed to him.  
  
"No, the last time I saw her, I was very young."  
  
"What happened?" he asked, his sympathy growing deeper for the girl sitting in front of him.  
  
"All I can remember is the fact that we used to travel. Quite often actually. I loved the outdoors." She smiled to herself as she relived her memories. "Whenever we travelled, though, she used to place this ring around my neck, and tell me, 'If anything is to happen, remember to keep yourself safe, and keep this ring safe, to always remind you of my love for you.' And that's all I can remember of her." She pushed the newly fallen tears away again and shrugged. "And I've always just lived.. with my aunt and uncle..." She nervously pushed her hair back and looked down at her lap. "I'm sorry to be acting like this, it was just with everything that happened today, and I was scared, and it just remnided me..."  
  
"Lorelai?" Frodo whispered softly, still staring at the ring situated in his palm.  
  
"Yes?" Her teary blue-flecked eyes met his. Somehow, they seemed bluer then before, perhaps it was her tears, or the water, or the moon which hung bare in the sky.  
  
He considered her face for a moment before leaning forward and kissing her. Softly, innocently, and yet it was the most spectacular thing either of them had ever felt. She felt vulnerable to his touch and he felt the most deeply stirred feeling of protectiveness towards her. As they stayed, locked in a touch of pure tenderness, the world seemed to melt. He no longer felt the ring, weighing heavily upon his heart, and she no longer felt the guilt of betrayal lingering in her mind. It was, in its most simple terms, a kiss.  
  
Their lips slowly parted and both kept their eyes closed, more out of shock than anything else.  
  
"Well, that was." she breathed slowly.  
  
". It was," he exhaled, opening his eyes to meet hers. The tears were gone, replaced by a sparkle he had no seen from her before. She looked renewed, and with the gentlest smile upon her lips. He leant forward and looped the necklace around her neck, smiling when he sat back down.  
  
"Thank you Frodo," she said softly, rising to her feet.  
  
"For what?"  
  
She paused, and whispered thoughtfully, "For reminding me of who I am," before waking back to where the others were preparing for sleep. 


End file.
